Stolen
by JessieFidelity
Summary: A young girl moves to Japan to live with her mother. Her previous life has been stolen from her, and even her sanity at times. While attending Ouran with her childhood friends Kaoru and Hikaru she begins to learn how to cope with her new life. One host in particular has the skills required to help with her transition, and she just might have the skills to steal his heart...


**Chapter 1**

The pilot came over the speakers announcing their upcoming landing. Rori rubbed her eyes and stretched her legs as far as the seat in front of her would allow. She opened the blind and glanced out into the night sky, the lights from the city below growing closer. She'd flown a few times when she was younger to come here and visit her mother, but as she got older she was rarely ever on a plane. She did remember always landing at night and loved looking at the beautiful Japanese lights as the plane descended. She didn't know the next time she would be flying. She had grown up in middle-class America. She would have to get used to living her mother's way. A high end fashion designer who she believed could care less about her existence.

She let out a sigh as the plane's wheels connected with the runway. She searched through her bag to turn on her phone. She glanced back out the window before her phone started vibrating uncontrollably all the way to the gate. She didn't bother checking the messages. She wanted off the plane, her nicotine craving had been suppressed for far too it was a waiting game for her luggage in baggage claim. She fidgeted with her long, red hair, twirling it around her finger when she felt hands come over her eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice sounded.

She pondered for a moment before responding, "Is it Hikaru..?" She smirked, pulling the hands away from her eyes and turning to face Kaoru. He looked defeated that she had said the wrong name. Rori laughed, "Oh come on, you really think I can't tell your voices apart?"

She pat Kaoru's shoulder. She started glancing around for the other twin who usually wasn't very far away.

"Hold on a sec, how did you know my flight number?" she turned back to the twin looking confused.

"Oh we have all the information in the world at our fingertips, I'll introduce you to them." Kaoru ushered her towards his twin and four other gentlemen, "Rori, meet Mori-sempai, Hani-sempai, Tamaki-sempai and Kyouya-sempai. You'll meet Haruhi later, she had to help her dad out tonight."

Rori looked over the men. Mori-sempai was unusually tall with a strong build and black hair. The next, Hani, looked almost like a child. Blond hair, wide brown eyes and a pink rabbit in his arms. Tamaki was a tall thin blond with almost violet eyes. He had a huge smile on his face. The last one, Kyouya, was a tall thin male as well with black hair and wore glasses. She had heard all about them before coming to Japan but putting faces to the names was something she couldn't have imagined back in America. She was surprised that all of them were so good-looking, she was almost blushing.

"Why have you not collected your bags yet young lady?" A shrill voice came from behind her, she rolled her eyes before turning around.

"Ms. Yamatai, how've you been?" Hikaru spoke up this time, coming to Rori's side.

"Don't engage with the enemy." Rori hissed at Hikaru before making eye contact with her mother, "Is it a crime to see my friends and meet my classmates before going to that ridiculous school?" Her facial expression changed from a fake smile to a death stare. She stormed past the woman who gave birth to her and snatched her bags off of the conveyer belt. Realizing she forgot about something she whipped back around.

"Where's Ares?" Her voice became frantic as she looked at her mother. The boys looked to each other confused, except their source of their information.

"Ares, the Greek God of Battle. Also the name of Ms. Heart's dog." Kyouya explained.

"That's really creepy, and stalking is a crime. It says a lot about your thought patterns as being a statistic of being a psychopath." Rori recovered after looking a little baffled and seeing Ares was standing outside with the car attendant. She began walking back towards the twins when her mother swiftly slapped her in the back of the head. Her attention now refocused.

"Learn some manners. He is from a very prestigious family. This is not like where you are from where you can speak to people in whatever manner you like. Your father taught you nothing about the real world." Her mother scoffed and shook her head. Rori went silent and hid her face behind her hair. She took hold of her bags and began walking towards the exit without another word to anyone. The boys watched on as the driver loaded her things into the car and she took hold of her Central Asian Shepherd. She glanced behind her one last time before entering the car with Ares in tow.


End file.
